Ash's return
by Veryoriginalname
Summary: This is one of those ash is betrayed by his friends kind of story.But no aura mastery,no lucario,no legendaries helping ash no ash's mom getting killed/blackmailed by team rocket/getting betrayed by all his friends this fanfic is different for all of the other ash is betrayed ones
1. Chapter 1

The forgotten one

Ash's POV

Can you believe that it has been 8 years.I said to my Raichu

Rai replied

Do you think anyone still cares about us…

Rai buddy replies

Ya there is no way,we would be lucky if mom even remembers we exist,especially after what I did..

We should head back in it's getting late.

responded

Me and Raichu headed back into a cave we found in

All of my other pokemon were already asleep except for meowth.

I always ask myself why did I add meowth to my team,after all he did to me and my I remember why I added him to my team.

FLASHBACK

 _It was about 3 years ago I was training my Croconaw so he could learn Hydro pump._

 _Once more on that rock.I said_

 _Croc replied_

 _Croconaw started charging up his power and spat out a beam of water but it just wasn't enough power for a hydro pump._

 _We were about to try it again when I heard a loud_ _ **BANG**_

 _What was that?_

 _Let's go investigate Raichu,Croconaw come on_

 _We ran toward some turned out to be Jessie &James and meowth and their iconic meowth balloon crashed in foot of _

_They will be okay I thought they have shocked by pikachu over and over and came out unscathed._

 _Later that night_

 _Me and Raichu were patrolling our living area of the mountain to see if those pesky fearow came back._

 _Then I saw something smallish walking towards us._

 _It was meowth._

 _Meowth is that your?_

 _Do I know you?_

 _Wait twerp is that you?_

 _Yes meowth its me_

 _I'm surprised you haven't ordered your pikachu to thunderbolt me yet…_

 _Yell you see meowth I don't pikachu anymore…._

 _Why what happened did he run away?_

 _No meowth he evolved_

 _So you finally gave him a thunderstone?_

 _Yell that's a story for another day,but first where are Jessie and James?_

 _Well you see we crash landed because some fearow were attacking the balloon and poked a hole,but this time instead of go up we flew straight impact of us falling killed Jessie and James .I survived because of luck I guess._

 _I didn't know what to say to meowth so I just kept my mouth shut._

 _So if you will excuse me I have to go up this damned mountain and freeze to said_

 _Raichu do you think we should ask if meowth want to stay with us?_

 _Raii responded nodding his head_

 _Wait meowth how would you like to stay with us?_

 _You mean it?_

 _Yes meowth me and Raichu want you to stay._

 _Even after all the pain I caused you and your friend throughout your journeys?_

 _Yes meowth because I can't just let a pokemon die like that and i'm sure all the other pokemon will get used to you in time._

 _Okay twerp I join you,but I don't want to be caught in a pokeball okay?_

 _Sure meowth._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

In the Morning

Ash's POV

Well there's the news Pidgey looks like it's time for the weekly news.

I was reading the newspaper then I saw something that intrigued me.

Looks like the indigo plateau is holding tournament of some kind I wonder if any of my ex friends will be I should attend it as a spectator,it would be nice to get some interaction with humans for once...

You know Raichu I think it's about time we climb down from .

Raii?He looked confused

There is a pokemon tournament near that I would like to see it's close to here and It would be nice to get out of the mountain right?

looked happy about leaving the mountain

I decided to take Raichu,Meowth,Charizard,Greninja,Servine and Gliscor.

The rest of my pokemon where going to stay with which I had to pay a visit to.

SKIP TIME ABOUT 4HRS LATER

Ash's POV

I could see Oak's lab.

I started to run towards it.I wonder if he will recognise me.I wondered

Before going to say hi I let all my other pokemon out so they could find a comfortable spot to stay around.

When I approached Oak's lab I banged on the door.

came out and I know you?

I 's me Ash!

Wow Ash your back!

After a few minutes of chatting I told him that I was going to the tournament in the indigo plateau.

You know Ash I have on question to ask you where is you pikachu?Did he leave you?

No he is with the my other pokemon in you giant garden thingy.

O ya by the way most of my pokemon evolved so you will a lot to learn about them while i'm gone.

In oak's poke garden(I Don't know what it's called)

Come on guys we are going.

Raichu,Meowth,Charizard,Greninja,Servine and Gliscor started heading toward me and Oak.

So you finally evolved your pikachu Ash.

Yup well it was a bit of accidental evolution though.

What do you mean?Oak asked

Well you see is full of evolution stones in the floor and well one day while we were scouting around pikachu accidentally stepped on one causing him to evolve into Raichu.

What about that meowth?

Well that a story for a different day.

I will see you later

You too Ash take care.

Okay charizard fly us to Viridian city.

We started flying towards the city but do to charizard not flying us for a few years he slammed right into the Viridian forest.

Ccclose ee can walk the rest of the way.

About 10 minutes later

Hey twerp i'm hungry!Meowth yelled

Jeesh we will eat okay.

Okay Raichu go look for some berries,Meowth go and look for some water and fill this water can up.

Okay I will start a fire so we can cook something.

(Pokespeak on)

Raichu's POV

Wow viridian forest it's been awhile.I said as I was picking some berries.

Then I heard something

CLEMONT I'M HUNGRY I WANT FOOD NOW!

Clemont..I remember that name from somewhere but were?

I decided to go and take a peak.

I saw what it looked like most of Ash's ex friends are they all in viridian forest?

A boy with Blue hair and Glasses started are looking at the future champion of the upcoming tournament.

Shut up max until the judge of the tournament says"Max maple is the winner of this decade's trunoment"You are nothing but my a brunette girl

Okay dedenne go out and play!Said a little blonde girl

Yay its play time!Yelled the dedenne

I watched them for about another minute then I got startled by something next to me.

Whatcha doin?Came a voice from my left

I quickly looked at was the Dedenne.

Nothing just watching.I responded

said

Then I heard a cracking turns out the tree stick that me and Dedenne.

The stick broke making both of us fall down into the ground.

BANG

I could feel something on top of was the Dedenne.

Dedenne are you okay!came a voice.

(Pokespeak off)

Bonnie's POV

Hey dedenne are your okay!

Nee nne responded

But I heard another voice

Rai Ri.

Clemont can you come here?

Yes what is it Bonnie.

Who's that pokemon?I pointed to the pokemon that dedenne was sitting on top of.

Oh that a Raichu,the evolved form of pikachu.

A Raichu were,I want to catch it!Max yelled

The Raichu didn't look too fond of the idea of being caught.

It stood up getting ready to battle.

Max threw a Ultra Ball the Raichu

The ball hit Raichu but it didn't do a thing.

Maybe that Raichu already has a Brock

Hey what's the big idea trying to catch my friend!Came a familiar voice

Then a meowth appeared telling us"You can't just throw a pokeball at a random pokemon!

Wait there is only one meowth can van talk that we know Dawn

The meowth looked worried.

Wait twerps all of the twerps in one place.

Not all of said with a tear going down her face

Everyone except me was trying to comfort Serena

Okay Raichu come on let's go back to "Red" while they are distracted.

Rai rai cu!

Ash's Pov

Where are those 2 it's been a hour.

Then I hear something running out of the bushes

It's was Meowth and Raichu.

What took you too so long!

We have bigger problems Twerp your old friends saw us and are probably chasing me thinking I stole Raichu.

Then out of the bushes came his ex friends looking confused at the sight of a Meowth on my shoulder and a Raichu next to me.

Luckily they couldn't recognize I thought

Ash?Is that you?


	2. Chapter 2

Viridian Forest

Ash's POV

Ash?Is that the blonde girl

I froze in place,I felt like I was going to faint.

I finally spoke up and

Then who are your?Asked a new face that I haven't ever seen before.

Just call me Ash…

So who are you people?

After they all said there names I asked them where they were the replied"The pokemon tournament in kanto.

Well that's where i'm going too.I replied

Now it's our turn to ask you questions Misty

Okay ask me anything.

Okay first question why do you have that meowth?Asked Brock

I made up a story explaining how it was abandoned and I felt sorry for weren't buying it.

Okay next question do you know who Ash Ketchum is?Asked Serena

Well about 7 years ago I fought a pokemon trainer named Ash he won the battle,but he is probably dead,shortly after our battle he decided to start heading up ,and got caught in a blizzard?Ya that's it he got caught in a blizzard!Once again they weren't buying it.

How could you,you probably killed him!because he beat your sorry excuse for good pokemon!Yelled an angry Dawn.

My ex-friend started looking at me with a death stare looking like they were about to rip my heart out.

Let's see who this Red really is shall May

May then called out her Glaceon and ordered it to use ice beam on me.

Raichu counter the ice beam with a thunderbolt.

The thunderbolt hit the ice beam causing it to blow up.

Then Dawn called out her Buneary and told it to use Ice beam on me too.

Then May and Dawn both ordered their pokemon to use ice beam in me.

I was about to order Raichu to use thunderbolt again but then I heard."Dedenne use thunder wave!"Then I could move and barely within a second I was frozen.

Meowth's POV

(Pokespeak on)

This is bad I though.

What do we was asking

I don't know!Don't ask me!

Use Ice beam on them too!

Well Raichu this is the end for us it was nice knowing your buddy!I exclaimed.

Within a second me and Raichu were frozen in a block of ice.

The twerps' ex friends were approaching our sad excuse for a campsite and started looking through our stuff.

Max's POV

(Pokespeak off)

Hey guys I think I found his pokeballs!

I grabbed them and was about to throw them to see what pokemon red had.

But I was stopped by my sister's hand

Max what are you thinking what if he has a pokemon with a bad temper and it kills us!She yelled

Fine why don't you open them!I yelled back

May threw a pokemon at the ground releasing a Charizard who took a look around to see his master frozen in ice then looked at the glaceon with a pissed of face.

Charizard's POV

(pokespeak on)  
What did you do to my trainer!I roared at the glaceon

Ummm I froze him?The glaceon replied

Before unleashing my rage at the glaceon I used a flamethrower at my master and his 2 pokemon.

Thanks 3 replied

Okay now why did you freeze me!My trainer yelled at the group of people.

Well um because why not?One of them replied

My master walked up to on of them and took his pokeballs back and grabbed his backpack and by the way it's me ASH THANKS FOR FREEZING ME!

Charizard get us of here!.He told me

After they got on I flew up and away.

While flying I saw a what it looked like to be a green salamence in the distance.

Seeing the Salamence caught my master's eyes too.

Charizard speed up a bit I want to see if there is anyone on top of that Salamence.

As I caught up to the Salamence we saw a trainer wearing mostly blue and the trainer looked to be a girl.

The Salamanca noticed asked what do you the voice I recognised it to be a female.

I replayed just flying

Ash's POV

(pokespeak off)

As we caught up to the green Salamence I noticed it was already someone's pokemon by the trainer of top of it.

As we got closer the Salamence let out small roar probably asking Charizard why it was next to charizard let out a small roar too relying to the Salamence.I looked at the trainer riding the Salamence and boy was she beautiful with golden yellow hair beautiful blue eyes.

Then the she on top of the Salamence asked"Can I help you?"

I told the her that I was intrigued by her Salamence.

So what's your name?She asked

Ash and your name.

I'm replied

So where are you from?I asked her

I'm from the Manta region(The manta region is a fam rom hack of pokemon firered that's the link to the games if you want it.)

The Manta region never heard about it.I replied

"Well it's mostly a tropical ish region but it has it's fare share of awesome pokemon".Tatiana replied

So are you competing in the tournament in here in Kanto?I asked her

"Yup".She replied

O by the way Ash do you know any towns nearby that have a pokecenter in them?She asked

Yes right over there in Viridian city.I pointed town to a city below us.

Well I guess me and Salamence will rest there for a bit before heading towards the Indigo said

Well Charizard is starting to look tired aren't you buddy?

Charizard looked like he could fly for about another day without breaking a sweat.

And then Tatiana it Ash you just want to spend more time with me.

I could feel myself blushing a I as charged.

After landing and giving Salamence and her other pokemon to nurse Joy,Tatiana asked Ash why don't you show me around town.

I told her yes.I decided to take Greninja with me just in case and left the rest of my pokemon at the we are about to leave Tatiana help me then I saw them my ex friends.

Look Ash we sorry for freezing you and your Dawn and May where apologising.

Who are they?Tatiana asked

Just to old friend.I replied

I could tell by Serena's facial expression that she was not very happy about me and Tatiana holding hands.

And who is asked with a angry tone.

Just a person who I met.I told Serena

Come on Ash lets find a place to eat i'm said

Then Tatiana said."Yell if you guy's aka Ash's friends could excuse us,me and Ash have a date to start".

I blushed after hearing the date to start part.

Then me and Tatiana left the pokemon center looking for a place to eat.


	3. A update

No I haven't abandoned the story.I have started to work on my grammar skills so my stories will be easier to read.

Expect a new chapter to come out on Saturday or Sunday.

And I will have plenty of time to write over spring break so expect some chapter to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal taking"

 _ **"Flashbacks"**_

" _Thoughts_ "

Ash's POV

After about half an hour I and Tatiana found a place to eat called The roasted those 30 minutes, I learned that the starter Pokemon in the Manta region is Houndour, Staryu, and chose the Shroomish as her starter.I also learned that about 2 years ago she left the Manta region and traveled to Hoenn.

" _Please don't actually have any actual Snorlax meat!_ "I kept thinking as we entered the restaurant.

"One table for 2 please,"I said to the hostess.

"Do you have any Pokemon who will be eating with you?"She replied.

"Do you have any of your Pokemon on you, Tatiana?"I asked my date.

"Yea my Breloom."She replied.

"I have my Greninja on me so that would make 2 Pokemon."

"Okay right, this way."The hostess said

We ended up getting one of those fancy booth seats.

"Greninja come on out,"I said

Then my bipedal frog came out of its poke ball

"Ribb," The bipedal frog said

"Breloom it's time for dinner," My date said as she released her Pokemon

"Bre bloom"The bipedal mushroom Pokemon said as it came out of its poke-ball.

" _She must be one good trainer that breloom looks like it could KO Kanto's elite 4_."

"Well, Tatiana you must be one good trainer that Breloom of yours looks strong," I said to them

"Aww, thanks, Ash."She replied

Her Breloom looked pissed at me like it wanted to tear me in noticed this.

"Come to one Breloom Ash is not like that Brandon from Hoenn," She said calmly to her Breloom as if this was a regular occurrence.

"Who is Brendon,"I asked her.

"Oh Brendon is just some moron from Hoenn he was trying to be a real charmer while I was training in Hoenn, why don't I just tell you the story"She insisted

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Tatiana's pov**_

" _ **We are nearly there Breloom only a couple miles until Lilycove,"I said to my starter.**_

" _ **Bree loom"It replied with an excited tone.**_

 _ **As we were approaching the city I noticed a Flygon flying over me.**_

 _ **It landed a couple feet from us, then a white haired boy climbed down for his Flygon and said: "Why should a hottie like yourself have to walk to a city when you could ride my Flygon there?"**_

" _ **No thanks"I replied**_

" _ **Please, I insist,"The boy said.**_

" _ **Fine but only if you can beat me in a Pokemon battle," I told him**_

" _ **Okay, how about a 3v3?"He said**_

" _ **Sound good," I told him**_

" _ **Okay, Breloom let's win this," I told my Pokemon**_

" _ **Aggron let's do this!"The bot said as he threw his Pokeball.**_

 _ **A menacing bipedal Iron armor Pokemon came out of the Pokeball**_

" _ **So this is an aggron."I thought to myself.**_

" _ **Ladies first."The boy said with a cocky tone in his voice**_

" _ **Breloom use sky uppercut!"I instructed my Pokemon.**_

 _ **Breloom started running towards the Aggron charging its sky uppercut up, then breloom jumped and hit aggron right in the chin.**_

 _ **Aggron survived the attack but looked very weak.**_

" _ **His aggron must have the sturdy ability."I thought**_

" _ **Aggron use hyper beam!"The boy yelled.**_

" _ **Quick Breloom bullet seed," I told my Pokemon**_

 _ **Little seed like projectiles started coming out of Breloom's mouth hitting the aggron causing it to faint.**_

" _ **Sceptile you are up next,"The boy said as he threw another Pokeball.**_

 _ **This time a big green lizard came out of the Pokeball.**_

" _ **Sceptile use Giga impact"The boy howled**_

 _ **Sceptile started running towards breloom.**_

" _ **Breloom use mega punch," I said to breloom**_

 _ **Both of the attacks collided creating a bunch of dust.**_

 _ **After all of the dust cleared both Breloom and Sceptile were knocked out.**_

 _ **I called back Breloom, and the boy called back his Sceptile.**_

" _ **What's your name by the day?"I asked him**_

" _ **I'm Brendon and you?"He asked**_

" _ **Call me Tatiana," I replied.**_

" _ **Salamence let's finish this," I said as I threw a great ball**_

 _ **My shiny balance popped out of its Pokeball**_

" _ **Flygon let's do this" Bredon said as he calls his Flygon to the battle.**_

" _ **Salamence use Dragonbreath"I yelled at Salamence**_

" _ **Flygon use Fly," Brendon said with energy**_

 _ **Before Flygon could take off Salamence used its dragon breath and 1 hit KO Flygon.**_

 _ **After I called Salamence and Brendon called his flygon back, he stomped his way toward me and said.**_

" _ **I don't know who you think you are but if you can beat my ace without breaking a sweat you are a cheater and should be arrested!"He yelled with a pissed of tone.**_

 _ **Then he aimed a handgun at me and said: "Put all of you poke balls in this bag or I will shoot."**_

 _ **I slowly placed my poke balls in the bag**_

 _ **Then he said, "Now take off your…"**_

 _ **Before he could finish speaking Breloom let itself out of its Pokeball, and boy was breloom pissed!**_

" _ **Bre bre loom!"It yelled as it began charging up an attack.**_

 _ **Breloom used a sky uppercut on Brandon causing him to fly back and faint near a tree.**_

" _ **Come one let's get you healed up breloom,"I said to breloom as I pulled out an oran berry.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Tatiana's Pov

"So that's one of my Hoenn stories,"I told Ash.

"So I think it's only fair if I tell you one of my right?"He asked.

"Sure why not," I said.

"It all started….."

 **Sorry to leave you hanging but there should be another upload in the next day or 2 I'm feeling inspired.**


End file.
